


Let's Play a Love Game

by TheEagleGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Salty Teens, asoiafrarepairs week, cersei doesn't like ned v much but he's good at sex so she'll keep him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: Cersei hates her husband. Except when she doesn't.





	Let's Play a Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for days 5/6 of rare pairs week!
> 
> Otherwise known as: Ari is back on her Nedsei bullshit and won't ever stop.

“Your bannermen are pigs,” Cersei tells her husband, yanking on his laces hard--a bit too hard, but she’s angry. “They scowl and stare at me every time I open my mouth.”

Ned growls when her fingers pull at his hair, teeth against her lips. “Perhaps,” he bites back, “if you weren’t so abrasive they’d like you more. Perhaps if you didn’t insist on telling Lord Cerwyn that the only cure for his daughter’s singing was to send her to the silent sisters, he wouldn’t glare at you so.”

Cersei shoves him away from her, but only so she can rake up her skirts and undo her smallclothes. She’s tells herself that she’s angry enough to kick him from her chambers, but pulls him back. Only because she’s got an ache he can alleviate.

Cersei _hates_ her husband. She hates living in the North, so far from her brother. In her six moons of marriage, she’s sure she hadn’t been warm for more than a minute at a time. She hates everything about it here.

When Ned thrusts into her, already panting at her ear, Cersei amends her statement. She hates _almost_ everything about it here.

“You’re too good at this,” she complains, when they’re done. Cersei is sprawled against his chest, her gown half undone, hair ruined. “I thought you were shy as a maid when we got married,” she says, poking his chest accusingly. “Though I suppose you got that bastard of yours somehow.”

Cersei watches his face. There, the twitch in his cheek. He reacts this way every time she mentions his son. Cersei is about to poke at the subject the way she always does, despite Ned’s fierce warning to keep away from it, when he turns to her.

“Perhaps I just learn quickly,” he says. “Much like yourself.”

Cersei withdraws from the verbal sparring immediately. If he knows she was not a maid on the night of their wedding, he’s never said. But Cersei thinks he suspects. She wishes he’d come out and say it, accuse her. She can argue her virtue if he says the accusation aloud. But he never has, and so her maidenhood goes undefended, words piling up between them.

Her husband shifts, until he’s wrapped his arms around her. Cersei freezes, for half a moment, before unclenching her muscles.

“What are you doing?” She asks, and then berates herself at the question. He’s never done this before.

“Holding my wife,” Ned replies, sounding wary. “Is this--can I?”

They’re in her chambers. Cersei has half a mind to throw him out--he’d go, she knows. But his chest is warm under her and she’s comfortable...if he moved, she’d have to spend half the night tossing to get into a position not half as cozy.

So she sighs, and says, “I suppose I _could_ suffer through it.”

A startled laugh escapes her husband. “Aye,” he says. “You brave woman, shouldering such a burden.”

Cersei lifts her head lazily and smiles at him. She is delighted, secretly. She didn’t know Ned was capable of sarcasm.

Ned is smiling too.

 _I still hate him_ , Cersei says, but the words are lighter now.

Perhaps not everything in the North was so dismal. Her husband was amusing sometimes. And, laying so close to him, she is finally warm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please comment/review!


End file.
